The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a safety belt assigned to a seat and having an airbag system which is assigned to the same seat and has a pressure gas source which can be actuated by means of a deceleration sensor.
However, such a per se optimum combination of safety belt and airbag still has the disadvantage that with the airbag fully inflated a stronger restraining effect than is actually required and thus an unnecessarily large stressing of the body results for a vehicle occupant wearing a safety belt. However, on the other hand the internal pressure of the airbag cannot simply be reduced because then it would no longer be ensured that a vehicle occupant not wearing a safety belt did not impact against hard vehicle components in the event of an accident.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a remedy for this.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that at least two pressure gas sources which can be actuated independently of one another are provided, and in that in the event of an accident only one pressure gas source can be actuated by means of the deceleration sensor when the safety belt is being worn, whilst when the safety belt is not being worn all the pressure gas sources can be actuated so that it is only in this case that the maximum airbag internal pressure is available.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.